summer night festival
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: langsung baca ya ! pokoknya tentang festival musim panasnya KazuRin/ DLDR! mohn RnR-nya ya...


-Summer Night Festival-

©Koge Donbo

©BakAuthor

T/Romance

Warning : typo(s), OOC, dll.

Main Pair: KazuRin

Siang itu, saat semua siswa Sakuragaoka Academy sedang sibuk berdesakan di kantin, seorang gadis manis dengan surai brunette yang diikat twin tails malah duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah cemberut. Disebelahnya, seorang lelaki bersurai blonde tampak membaca buku tanpa ambil pusing dengan kecemberutan 'kekasih'nya.

"Kazune-kun, kita ke festival malam ini ya… onegaiiii~…" ucap gadis itu-Karin.

"Tidak."

"Doushite? Kau menyebalkan sekali sih?!"

"Ti-dak! Disana terlalu berisik dan ramai! Tidak mau!" jawab lelaki itu-Kazune- tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Geez~! Ya sudah! Aku mau pergi dengan Jin-kun saja! Mumpung Kazusa-chan sedang pergi ke Inggris dengan Himeka-chan. Jin Kuga… Dia kan baik, tampan, keren-" Kazune merasa telinganya panas mendengar pujian-pujian yang ditujukan pada lelaki Kuga itu, apalagi pujian itu meluncur dari mulut kekasihnya sendiri.

"tulus, hangat, banyak fans-nya, pintar menyanyi, suka memuji, bisa menyenangkan hati seorang gadis dan-"

"Oke! Oke,oke! Kita pergi malam ini! Tapi aku tak mau ada Jin Kuga nanti!" seru Kazune kesal. Senyum mengembang di wajah Karin.

"Nah, begitu dong… hehe…kau ini ternyata pencemburu juga ya…!"

"Urusai!"

"Hihi…"

Karin mengenakan setelan yukata-nya yang dipakainya untuk festival tahun lalu. Surai brunette-nya yang panjang itu digulung keatas dan dijepit sebuah jepit berbentuk bunga sakura. Sebagian rambutnya dijatuhkan disamping wajahnya sehingga terlihat membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Ia mendesah puas melihat dirinya didepan cermin.

"WOIII! KARIN CEPATTT!" ia mendengus kesal mendengar seruan yang ketiga kalinya dari Kazune yang ada didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Yare-yare! Matte Kazune-kun!" jawabnya kesal.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok gadis dengan yukata beserta wajah dan senyuman manisnya.

"Ba-bagaimana? Apa… terlihat aneh?" tanya Karin malu sambil meletakkan telunjuknya dipipinya. Rona merah tipis menjalari wajah porselennya itu.

"Wah…" Kazune hanya bisa ternganga melihat gadis itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

"Err.. tidak. Ayo! Jadi tidak?"

"Jadi! Ayo~!" seru Karin lalu berlari kecil mendahului lelaki itu.

"Kazune-kun~! Ada permainan pancing yoyo!"

"Biar saja…"

"Wah~! Ada permainan tangkap ikan mas! Ayo Kazune-kun!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ada lomba tari tuh! Lihat yuk!"

"Gak selera…" Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia menggerutu tak jelas. Sementara Kazune hanya memandangnya satu mata dan tak ambil pusing soal hal itu.

"Huhh…. Kau benar-benar gak seru! Tahu gitu aku tadi beneran ajak Jin-kun aja!"omel Karin.

'Kuga lagi, Kuga lagi! Dasar! Kenapa bukan cowok itu saja yang kau jadikan pacarmu eh?'pikir Kazune kesal.

"Lalu kau mau main apa?" tanya lelaki itu jengah.

"Emmm…. Yang disa-"

"Hei Karin! Kujyo!"

"Ehhhh! Jin-kun! Kau disini!" seru Karin histeris melihat orang berpakaian gothic itu.

"Ssssttt…. Jangan keras-keras, aku menyamar supaya bisa masuk…" jawab orang itu-Jin Kuga.

"Oh… eh… gomen…"

"Kenapa kau bisa kesini Kuga?" tanya Kazune. Jin mendengus.

"Hahhh… aku dapat waktu luang… tadi habis ada pemotretan! Melelahkan sekali… tidak disangka bertemu kalian berdua ya! Kau sudah main apa saja Karin?" tanya Jin. Karin kembali cemberut.

"Belum main apa-apa! Kazune-kun tuh… kuso!"

"Heh? Apa lagi? Sudah baik aku mau menemanimu baka!" jawab Kazune.

"Apa sih?! Kok jadi ngeledek?!"

"Salah sendiri! Siapa yang mulai hah?!"

"Jelas-jelas kau kan!"

"Apanya! Kau yang duluan menyalahkan kok!"

"H-hei…" Jin hanya bisa berdiri canggung diantara keduanya. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kujyo Kazune dan Hanazono Karin jika mereka sudah bertengkar.

"Be-berhenti dulu kalian berdua!" seru Jin. Akhirnya Kazune memilih diam, tak menanggapi ocehan Karin.

"Oke, menurutku, dua-duanya sama-sama salah. Karin, kau harus lebih sabar dan tidak menumpukkan kesalahan pada orang lain. Kujyo, kau itu kalau punya kekasih harus dibuat senang. Sesulit apapun keadaannya, kalau kau memang tulus mencintainya, kau harusnya paham itu…" ucap Jin panjang lebar.

"Kau sekarang jadi ahli percintaan eh?" tanya Kazune sarkastis.

"Apapun itu menurutmu. Entahlah, sejak bersama Kazusa, aku jadi bijaksana, ada untungnya juga punya kekasih dari keluarga jenius seperti kau ya Kujyo!" Jin terkekeh. Kazune memutar iris sapphier-nya.

"Masih belum mengerti?" tanya Jin. Karin terdiam. Ia membenarkan perkataan itu dalam hatinya.

"Kalau belum, begini contohnya Kujyo! Perhatikan ya!"

CHU~!

Emerald dan sapphier membeliak, onyx mengerling jahil. Sedetik kemudian,Jjin menarik tangan Karin. Membuat gadis itu juga berlari mengikutinya.

Kazune yang baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi-loading lama ternyata- berteriak frustasi, "KUBUNUH KAU KUGGGAAAAA!"

Dan malam itu, terjadilah kejar-kejaran di festival. Setelah sekitar 15 menit berlari tak henti. Karin menghentikan langkahya, tentu membuat Jin yang ada didepannya pun berhenti.

"M-matte… a-hah…hah…hah… se-sebentar… hah…hah…" ucap Karin tersengal-sengal.

"A-ahahaha… hah…hah… gomen Karin…" balas Jin. Setelah berhasil mengontrol nafasnya, Karin memandang Jin tajam.

"KAU MENCIUM PIPIKU DIHADAPAN KAZUNE-KUNNN?! DASAR GILA!" serunya histeris. Jin nyaris saja terjengkang. Ia mengelus dadanya.

"KUGA! KAU-"

"EEEHHHH…..! Tunggu dulu! Sebelum kalian membunuhku…. Akan kujelaskan! Tadi itu kan hanya contoh Kujyo, hanya ingin membuktikan kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Karin!"

"Haruskah dengan mencium heh?" tanya Kazune dengan aura hitam. Jin semakin tergagap.

"Ehehe… g-gomen… ehehe… wah, aku belum jajan nih… nanti jam luangku keburu habis… d-duluan ya!"

"Kuga! Kau-"

"Sudahlah Kazune-kun…" ucap Karin. Kazune akhirnya tak jadi mengejar Jin lagi.

"Dasar! Awas saja dia nanti!"

"Err… Kazune-kun…"

"Na-ni?"

"Kau…eh…ano…e-etto…kau…errr…. Apa kau… menyukaiku…?" Kazune menatap gadis itu. Karin semakin tergagap dengan pandangan menginterusi itu.

"Err… mak-maksudku… kenapa kau memilihku… sebagai kekasihmu…? Kau menyukaiku…?"

"Hem… tidak tuh…" jawab Kazune sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Oh… begitu ya… jadi…" raut kecewa terpatri diwajah manis gadis brunette itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, bukan menyukaimu. Aishiteru." Jawab Kazune dengan rona merah tipis diwajahnya. Karin terkejut, ia menoleh menatap lelaki itu lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu…? Terkadang aku memang ingin mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari mulut seorang yang kusayang, tapi kurasa sekarang hal itu sudah terwujud. Arigato, aishiteru mo…" ucapnya pelan lalu menggaet lengan lelaki itu lembut dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki itu pula. Kazune tersenyum kecil, ia menepuk pucuk surai brunette Karin lalu ikut memandang langit malam yang sekarang sudah dihiasi puluhan kembang api. Malam musim panas, malam dimana semua kejujuran terungkap…

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Kujyo, Karin!" keduanya menoleh.

"Kuga."

"Jin-kun~! Ayo bergabung~!" seru Karin semangat. Jin mengangguk lalu duduk disamping Kazune.

"Kau yakin tak mau duduk disamping Karin dan menggodanya eh?" tanya Kazune. Jin menggeleng sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak perlu. Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Dia kekasihmu, dan aku juga sudah punya Kazusa… ehehe…"

"Kau jadi aneh sekali Jin-kun…" timpal Karin.

"Ehehehe… oh ya Kujyo, besok setelah Kazusa pulang aku mau mengajaknya makan malam boleh ya! Karena aku juga mau mengakui sesuatu!" ucap Jin semangat.

"Boleh saja, mengakui apa?"

"Rahasia dong…"

"Apa itu… acara pernikahan?" tanya Karin polos.

"E-hei hei! I-itu belum waktunya! Tapi, mungkin bagus juga kalau sudah mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu onii-san ya Kujyo!" ucap Jin.

"Heh? Apa lagi itu? Tidak mau!"

"Kok begitu… cepat atau lambat aku juga akan menjadi adik iparmu nii-san," ucap Jin dengan tatapan jahil. Karin terkikik.

"Bagus juga ya… hehe… wah lihat! Itu kembang api yang terbesar~!" semua menolehkan pandangan kelangit malam itu. Dan akhirnya malam itu, mereka bertiga menemukan kehangatan cinta, keluarga, dan persahabatan…

.

.

.

OWARI

Author's note: Wahhh…. Ngetik kilat habis belajar jadi juga… ehehe… terimakasih mau membaca ya readers, mohon review-nya~! Arigato, RnR~!


End file.
